1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved sunshade board, especially relates to a digital sunshade board having digital sound device and digital alarm device.
2. The Traditional Technique
With the digital age approach, many devices can be replaced by digital member, there is a sample of automobile, the sound device has developed from traditional radio, tape to CD, although the effect of sound has been improved, the volume of entity sound device cannot be decrease. Usually, automobile sound device is set under the meter panel and take much room. At the same time, tape or CD must take much storage room, and, the rear mirror or driving mirror is used for observing objects behind automobile, but naked eye observe will be defined by degree, light and often cannot observe all the degree and result in many dangerous.